Romantically Yours
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Kyndall wants love to come into her life. Love comes in all forms and when you least expect it. That's what happens when the Lunatic Fringe makes a day out of Valentine's day for her. Valentine's day oneshot. (Dean/OC)


**Disclaimer: I only own Kyndall, as she comes from my imagination. Everything else belongs to its respected party.**

**A little Valentine's one shot. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

I sighed watching the other divas be all bubbly over Valentine's day which was just a day away. I had never been a fan of the day. But it'd be nice to spend it with someone that you love. The day only reminded me of my break up from nearly 6 months ago now. It ended badly and I was positive I would never in my lifetime see him again. Things hadn't exactly worked in my favor.

I would be spending the night alone but my younger sister would be spending the night with her boyfriend. I loved my little sister and I was ecstatic she wanted to be a wrestler just like me. We were 3 years apart. But it did pain me that my sister had found love so easily, while I was struggling. Broken hearts sucked, but I wanted that story book ending.

"What has my favorite diva near tears." I looked to my side, to see Jonathan Good standing there, in his Dean Ambrose shirt that had a D and A on it, with his Ambrose hoodie.

"I'm not near tears," I retorted. "I hate this time of the year," I sigh. I wipe my eyes checking that I really wasn't crying.

"Nothing like love being shoved down the throats of us unloved ones." I want to laugh and cry at his statement, but I just stare at him. "We have a show that day, but what if I plan a day for us?" I'm visibly shocked, I wasn't expecting that from him.

"Like a whole day date?" I ask, my shock still there. It didn't make sense. The Shield had been the first ones to take to me in and befriend me when I made it from NXT to the main roster. It was something I was grateful for. I had found myself drawn to Jon right off the bat, but he had always seemed unavailable so I stayed away, being friends with the man. But now, I wasn't so sure I could keep him as a friend.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure," he smiled. I had every right to eye him up. Because there had to be a catch to this whole thing. "What?"

"Jon, it's nice of you to offer, but I can't," I told him, getting up. Refusing him was tougher than I had ever expected. I felt myself breaking, and seeing the broken look in his eyes, made it that much worse.

"Why not?" Jon growled, low enough that I was the only one to hear him.

"Because there has to be something in this for you and I'm not going to let you use me like that," I told him definitely. I narrow my eyes at him as he chuckles. I didn't see a damn thing funny about this. "What the hell is so damn funny, Jonathan?" I snap, lowly, not wanting any attention on us.

"I would jump at the chance to bed you, have you not seen yourself?" He asks, making my blood rush to my face. "But that isn't what this is about. What I get out of this, is spending my day with the most gorgeous and hot as hell diva in town. I only want this Valentine's day to be special for you, Allie." Hearing the begging in his voice I cave. I can't resist him a second time. He honestly doesn't seem like he's playing at anything here.

"Okay, but Jon, nothing extra is going to happen after this little date is over with. I'm serious." I couldn't put myself out there emotionally like that.

"I get it," he says, kissing my temple, walking off.

Sighing I try to figure out what I had just done by agreeing to this date with Jon. It was going to change things. How could it not? I was already pining away for him and he was never mine. Could I take that step with him? Did he want to? It wasn't like I was using him to get over my ex, I was by far done crying for him. I was ready to move on and maybe Jon was the key in all of this. Surely he wouldn't go through all this trouble if he only saw me as a friend. As much as I wanted to sit and figure it out, it was going to be easier to see what happens once Saturday rolls around.

"I was hoping that you are free tomorrow morning, to help me get the prefect dress for my date." I look at her shocked.

"Who are you going on a date with?" I ask, forgetting everything else I wanna say at the moment.

"I don't wanna say anything and jinx it. But do you?" She asks again.

"Why because I'm a loser that has nothing else better to do tomorrow, because I don't have a boyfriend?" I ask getting annoyed. "News flash I've got a date all day tomorrow," I huff, sightly raising my voice at that raven-haired diva.

"That wasn't the case at all Kyndall. I just wanted your help," Paige says, a little taken back.

"I'm sorry for my outburst and all. I'll have to check with my date for tomorrow and get back to ya, because I have no idea what he has planned to do." I should have asked him that earlier, it just hadn't entered my mind at the time.

"Alright, cool. You uh okay, Kyndall?" She asks, touching my arm slightly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looks at me skeptical before heading off. I run a hand through my copper locks walking to collect my things. I hate how this one day messes with my head. Just because I had Jon for it this once, didn't mean he was going to be there the following years. Though I could wish.

Between leaving the arena and the hotel I never encounter Jon again, so I send him a text.

_K-What time are you going to be here?_

_J-Around 7, why?_

_K-Paige wanted help shopping is all._

_J-If you wanna go, you can, just text me when you get back._

_K-nah, she'll have a few other divas to help her out. So uh what do I need to wear?_

_J-Nothing ;P whatever you want. As long as you're comfy._

_K-Yea, not gonna happen, night_

_J-Night Allie bug._

My nervous for tomorrow are starting to slowly bubble over in the pit of my stomach. Going into this with my eyes open was one thing but being left in the dark was a totally different feeling. I was excited but scared outta my mind about what was going to happen.

The knocking at the door pulled me from my slumber. Glancing at the clock to see it's 10 to 7 freaks me out just a tad. Tossing the blankets to the side I rush to the door pulling it open. "Morning," I say with a nervous smile. He walks in an amused smile on his face.

"Morning, did I wake you?"

"Uh sorta," I reply, digging through my clothes finding what I want to wear. He chuckled, flinging himself on the bed, flipping through the TV channels.

After my quick shower, I dress in light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black crocheted top. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and added light natural makeup. Finished in the bathroom I head out to find my knee-high wedge black boots. I get my stuff packed into my over sized purse. "I really hope breakfast is first on the list," I say turning to look at him. He turns the TV off.

"Nope," he says walking to the door, leaving me to follow behind him.

"Ya know I'm not some charity case. If you had something better to do, go ahead and do it. I'll be fine really," I tell him, making sure my door is shut all the way. I was being stupid giving him an out but I wanted him to be spending the day with me because he truly wanted to not because he thought he needed to.

"You don't think I know that?" He asks, pushing the call button for the elevator. "You're a strong independent woman, Allie. I'm doing this because I want to, don't ever think otherwise, okay?" I nodded, stepping into the elevator pushing the button for the lobby.

"Okay, but you best feed me, or I'll go crazy on you and that won't be a pretty sight for either one of us," I tell him, with a smirk.

"I can't have that, can I?" He asks, slipping his arm around my shoulder. I bite my lip, letting his arm remain there. By a simple touch he had my insides mush.

We ended up at a little cafe, that smelled really amazing, my mouth was watering from the sweet smells to the strong smell of coffee. It didn't take long for either one of us to order.

"What was it like growing up, Kyndall?" He asks, sitting back an arm over his chair.

"For the longest time I thought my life was like everyone else's. I lived with my two Dad's till my high school years, things fell a part for them, so I headed off to live with my Mom. At this point I had a really good relationship with her and her husband, they weren't lucky enough to have any kids. So when I came to live with them I was spoiled rotten, no matter how many times I protested. After I left for college and to train to be a wrestler, they adopted so I do have siblings now. As for my two Dad's, I only really keep in contact with my biological father, which hurts, because I was really close with both of them." I never felt I grew up any different. I was loved and cared for. I had an amazing support system at home and in some context I still do.

"Have you ever reached out to him?"

"I tried every day for a year to fix what was broken, but he refused and after a year I gave up, but every now and again I'll call him and we can be civil, but it still hurts. But I've moved on from it," I explain, spotting the waitress with our food.

"Do either one of you need anything else?"

"We're good, thank you," Jon replied, sending her a smile. She walked off, saying you're welcome. "How'd you get into wrestling?"

"What is this twenty questions? I watched growing up and I honestly hated it for the longest time. I can't remember what made me fall in love or even say this is what I'm going to do. I just woke up one morning and I was hell bent on it. I watched everything I could and learned everything I could. I'm still learning and I still love it."

"It's twenty questions to get to know Kyndall better," he smirked. I roll my eyes. "So you hated wrestling, what was it you wanted to do before? What did you go to college for?"

"I wanted to be a teacher and that is what I went to school for. I can teach k-5th grade."

"We can't all be superheroes."

"Wait you wanted to be a superhero? Or was it a power ranger? I always liked the pink one myself," I remark.

"Funny, that's the one I liked as well," he smirked.

"I could see ya running around the neighborhood wearing pink," I laugh. He shrugs. Letting the laughter die from my lips I dig into my food. Very little is said while we eat. He wouldn't even let me protest when the bill came and he took it, not letting me have a glimpse of the price.

From there we had walked around, I had slipped my hand into his lacing our fingers together. He smiled down at me, squeezing my hand gently. We had laughed our way back to the hotel, getting our belongs to check out, before making the drive to the next city. We were going to take my rental since he rode with a few others and I came alone. He was quick to take the keys from me.

The few hour drive passed in no time. Laughter had filled the car ride and I was enjoying my time with Jon. What little feelings I already had for him were starting to grow from a small crush to liking him deeply. After today was over with, I wasn't sure if I could only be his friend.

"Why are you suddenly quiet?" He asks breaking my thoughts, parking the car at a gym.

"The fact you brought me to the gym for part of our date. I'm not sure if I should be happy or appalled at the idea," I wink at him. He smirks. Getting out of the car, I get my gym bag and head inside.

The whole time we're at the gym we are within distance. We joke around and flirt. I push myself extra hard to get the erotic images out of my head and focus on getting the last of my workout in before the show tonight. After a much needed shower I change back into my clothes and head out to met up with Jon, to go to the arena for the house show tonight.

Between getting ready for my match against Emma and the little match its self, I didn't have time to check out Jon's match or even see him around the arena.

"What's going on with you and Jon?" Paige asks, getting her things together. I shrug heading out. I had no way to sum up what was going on. I wanted to think that things with us were more than friends, but I had no idea where he stood with it all.

The ride to hotel was a quiet one. I was busy trying to figure things out. "A fancy dress," he said, grabbing his bags, waiting for me. I quickly grabbed mine. I didn't ask questions, just let my mind run away with its current thoughts about what else was going to happen after dinner. I didn't have to ask myself if I wanted more, because I already knew that I do. But I wanted at least forever and not only one night with him.

Showering, I dressed in a light pink dress that stopped above my knees, red lace covered the bust line. I slipped on a red pair of stilettos. Makeup was very minimal and very natural. I left my hair down adding soft curls throughout it.

When I pulled my door open to wait for him, he was standing on the other side, dressed in back jeans and a white dress shirt. He had his hair slicked back. I personally liked the unruly look.

Small talk had been made on the way to the restaurant he had picked out. His hand had found the small of my back, guiding me through the packed restaurant. My whole body felt like jello at his simple touch. He had even pulled the chair out for me.

"You still have a few questions left," I say, breaking the silence. Even with the silence everything seemed calm and relaxed. No words were really needed.

"I'm saving my final question for later," he smirks. I raise an eyebrow sipping my wine. "But today I want to redo it, Kyndall."

"I want that to Jon, but..." I sigh, moving closer to him, dragging my courage up. "Not as friends. Being friends with you is great and all, but I want to be selfish and I want more," I say, looking into the depth of his blue eyes. He didn't flinch, but I still can't read him.

"That's a relief, because I need more," he says, leaning over the table, pressing his lips against mine sweetly. He pulls away leaving me a tingling mess.

Dinner had been filled with laughs and small touches and shared looks. After he once again paid for the meal, we walked out hand in hand. We walked past a little stand selling flowers and he bought a dozen roses, handing them over to me. I smile, smelling them, melting even more into the warmth his embrace has to offer.

"Stay," I whisper, against his lips, our bodies flush against each other inside my room.

"You sure?" He asks, catching my lips with his.

"Yes," I say, breaking the kiss. "But nothing is going to happen, Jon."

"I'm fine with that, I can hold you all night. Just don't let the guys know that, I've got this rep to with hold," he states, with a small smile.

"Never," I reply with a giggle, going to change for bed. "What was that final question?" I ask, walking out to see him stripping down to his boxers, slipping under the covers. He holds the blanket open for me and I get into bed, my body molding into his.

"Be mine for as long as possible," he whispers, in my ear. I smile leaning up to kiss his Adams apple, before kissing his intoxicating lips.

"Yes," I whisper, placing my lips on his, being pulled in deeper. I was his, in every sense.


End file.
